Liliana
Liliana is a female Brittany Spaniel & she only have 4 & older brothers, the only female puppy in the litter & the youngest. Her & her older brothers are best friends with the PAW Patrol, but mostly with Skye. She is also best friends with Mackenzie & Scarlett. 'Bio' She lives with her 4 older brothers & her mom & dad. She always sisters of her own to hang out with, play with & talk with. Skye, Mackenzie & Scarlett are like sisters to Liliana. She loves to get groomed by Katie. 'Personality' Liliana is a very sweet, kind, gentle, lovable, well-mannered, polite, intelligent, feisty, protective, playful & a little timid young pup. Liliana hates being teased by her brothers by being the runt of the litter & she also hates it when her brothers are being immature. She is the most mature pup in the litter & likes to take things seriously but sometimes she likes to be fun & silly too. She loves to be clean & loves to take baths. Liliana loves both of her parents & they love her back. She may be the runt, but she is protective of her older brothers & she cares deeply for them. She is friendly, but a little timid to other people & animals. She loves the color violet-blue. Liliana also likes romance. Liliana had a fear of being laughed at & bugs. 'Appearance' Liliana is a beautiful pup with violet-blue eyes. Liliana is the last born of the litter by 2 minutes, 5 seconds & she is the smallest puppy of the litter. She almost looks like her mother, but like the other pups, they got their father's ears & she got her father's eye color. She got her mother's eyes, paws, fur color, nose & fur patterns. Liliana got long & floppy ears like her father & her brothers. She had a short-medium tail, 3 small eyelashes, her nose is light brown & so are her eyebrows. Her legs, tail, & ears are white with small hazel-gold spots. Liliana has Skye's marking on her snout, but light brown. She has light brown medium heart-shaped spots around her eyes. The rest of her body is white. 'Relationships' Michael (dad): '''Liliana is closer to her father than she is to her mother. They both have a lot in common, being intelligent, protective, playful, sweet, gentle, well- mannered & feisty. Liliana loves her father, playing with him, along with her brothers & they both love to share facts to each other of what they know. Michael lets Liliana ride on his back for fun. He calls her 'sweetie', 'sweetheart' & 'daddy's little girl' & they also like to sleep together, showing his affection toward her. They have a very strong father/daughter relationship. '''Emma (mom): Liliana loves her mother very much & she almost looks like her mother. They like to spend time together & play together. They both like fashion, clothes & shopping. Emma sings to Liliana & her brothers every night to help them sleep. They like to walk together alone, having some mother & daughter time. Emma wants to let Liliana some fun & loosen up a bit. They have a strong mother/daughter relationship. Ryan: '''Ryan loves his youngest & only sister & Liliana loves her oldest brother back. Liliana likes Ryan being leader of the litter. They get along very well, though Ryan sometimes tease Liliana by being the runt & Liliana dislikes that. Ryan gets annoyed that Liliana is a know-it all & sometimes he gets jealous about it. They sometimes fight & prank each other, but they like to play each other & sleep together, along with their other siblings. They have a strong brother/sister & best-friend relationship. '''Zach: Zach loves his youngest & only sister & Liliana loves her 2nd oldest brother back. Adam: 'Mike: '